


He night assure you

by Hazazel



Series: Google recognition is messing up [1]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Agender Character, Fluff, Hinata's mom has to put up with so much I swear, M/M, Multi, Sleepovers, but you already have to squint to see the tagged ships so..., there is a polyblob if you squint i guess
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-02
Updated: 2016-05-02
Packaged: 2018-06-06 00:22:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 761
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6729598
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hazazel/pseuds/Hazazel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sleepovers are the most fun, if you ask Shouyou. Or Lev, maybe Kenma, Kageyama if bribed with milk, but mostly Shouyou.</p><p>Or, the sleepover night you didn't think could go this well.</p>
            </blockquote>





	He night assure you

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Yatotoro](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yatotoro/gifts).



> Hello ! [Yato](http://asian-otaku-diaries.tumblr.com/post/142731883922/haikyuu-character-names-as-recognized-by-google) on tumblr tried saying the names of some hq characters to the google recognition thing and the result was... well, you have seen the title of this OS. Rather interesting.  
> This is going to be a series of the 17 OS, one for each character. They will mostly be short, dumb and fluffy. And FULL of rare pairs, just because I can ! I hope you enjoy !

Sleepovers are the most fun, if you ask Shouyou. Or Lev, maybe Kenma, Kageyama if bribed with milk. But mostly Shouyou. It's past midnight, Lev is trying to change into his pyjamas, Kenma and Kageyama didn't answer anything when Shouyou flopped down on his bed, shouting that it was the best way to spend the night. What can be more fun than having your three best friends over ?

Playing volleyball with them. Obviously. Kageyama seems surprised, for a second, that Shouyou hadn't thought about that first. Shouyou is obviously too tired.

But it's night, the school – the gym – is closed for the holidays, and it's too dark in the garden to even toss or practise receives, so they retreated in Shouyou's room. They played for the whole afternoon anyway.

Kageyama is currently busy braiding Kenma's hair, Lev watching them with something akin to awe, and Shouyou is. Mostly doing nothing, but there isn't much to do. It's close to one and “little kids don't usually stay awake this late”. Kageyama would have had a pillow thrown to his face for that comment if Lev hadn't decided it was the best time to start cuddling with Shouyou, effectively arm-locking him. Lev makes his giant grin – so wide that Shouyou feels where it's pressed against the top of his head, and even though he can't see it, Shouyou knows it's as close to a cat spotting a mouse as Lev can get.

 

Felling sleepy and cuddly is the next best thing, Shouyou decides around two am, after his mother came twice already to tell them to go to _sleep_ – or at least make less noise, Natsu _is sleeping_ – and they finally decided to turn off the lights. Now the only light source is Kenma's console, sound lowered to a whisper, showing level after level of colourful monsters and a story about lost memories Shouyou is less and less able to concentrate on. Even thinking in long sentences is exhausting. Shouyou doesn't want to sleep, though.

He is going to fall asleep. He hasn't heard anything Lev just said, but he must have been talking because his lips were moving and Kenma's lips are moving to form an answer. Shouyou blinks and suddenly everyone has changed places and Kenma is three levels further. It wasn't falling asleep, it was – it was a _quick_ _nap_ , Kageyama has _no reason_ to be laughing at him.

Lev has been feeding him chocolate steadily for the last ten minutes and it seems that the sugar is finally kicking in. Shouyou feels fully awake now, at least enough to stick his tongue at Kenma when they tell Kageyama not to worry because the sugar rush won't last. It probably won't but that's not a reason to make fun of him, no matter what Kenma says. Lev is still snickering about some joke Shouyou didn't hear because he was – _tired_ , not asleep, Kageyama can shut up !

 

It's past five and they're all walking corpses. Kenma recognises they didn't think Shouyou would stay awake this late, let alone _get up_ to get the spare blanket when Kageyama complained about being cold, but Shouyou has been running on adrenaline and tiredness for the past hour and he could probably go for an actual run, if someone joined him ? Kageyama doesn't even react from his blanket nest. He must really be tired, uh. Kenma makes a face at him, like Shouyou offered to eat an entire plate of wasabi. Lev – _Lev fell asleep_ , curled up around Shouyou's leg. Ok, this is cute, maybe Shouyou won't wake him up, but he does sigh longingly. Kageyama is as good as out, and Kenma is unbraiding their hair, because small braids make ugly curls, you see, they discovered that when Kuroo suddenly decided braids were cool in middle school and practised on Kenma's hair so he could boast in the playground. This wakes Kageyama up enough to giggle – _giggle_ – Shouyou is suddenly very pumped up. Kageyama giggled, anything is possible, right ?

“How does he do that,” Kenma's voice is a bit raspy when they ask the question but the giggle seems to have a very powerful effect. Kenma has their eyes fully open now !

Kageyama only looks at him for a few seconds – Shouyou can't help it and grins, because that was _so cute_ – and makes a very serious face.

“Because he night.”

Shouyou thinks Kenma dies a little inside but he's too busy shaking from silent laughter to sympathize – it wakes Lev up, though, and thankfully he's tall enough to drag them all to bed.

**Author's Note:**

> Hc time !  
> \- This is one of their first sleepovers together, but not the last (even though Kenma did point out, the next morning, that playing volleyball for a whole day is not what they came for, they still had lots of fun and do not regret coming)  
> \- Hinata has the largest room and holds like 90% of the sleepovers they have afterwards. They sleep at Lev's house once. Never again.  
> \- Kageyama is soooo tired past midnight, Kenma thinks it's adorable but _Hinata must never know_ , which leads to "staying up competition". That Hinata wins for like 10 nights in a row before Kenma decides "this is stupid" and bedtime "now happens before 2am". Lev is out like a light as soon as he touches the bed.  
> I had forgotten to add this when I first posted but this takes place during Kenma's third year and everyone else's second year.  
> Thank you to all the people that leave kudos and comments, they make my day !


End file.
